


Meet Your Maker

by Maiika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - True Blood Fusion, F/M, Inspired by True Blood (TV), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: Genma knew about vampires.  He didn’t know he’d meet one when he was down and out.  He certainly couldn’t have anticipated the thrilling night he was in for after it - and all the nights to come.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma, Haruno Sakura/Shiranui Genma, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55
Collections: GenmaWeekend2020





	Meet Your Maker

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching a lot of True Blood, and when I spotted fantasy elements in the Genma weekend prompts, I had to do it. If you’re not familiar with the series, just know a vampire can “make” another vampire by feeding on a human and feeding the human their blood and then burying themselves together. The maker/progeny relationship is romantic AND familial. That’s the norm for them in this universe, so I’m just going to roll with it.

Genma had reached that point, almost four drinks in, where the high he was feeling wiped away all the bullshit that would be waiting for him outside these doors. Right now this barstool was the best place for him, a place he could drown in his glass and forget the loan sharks who’d most likely already sent collectors after him, who probably would jump him the moment he returned to his apartment.

This place was better, with its dark atmosphere and heady smoke and sticky floors, its jukebox skipping through a stupid country song and its bartender eyeing Genma like he had a problem.

Genma panned his gaze toward the creak of the wooden barn door swinging open to take in the sight of the new addition to his cozy little safe space. He cocked his head and flicked his tongue against the cigarette between his lips as his eyes swept up and down the tall, dark and handsome figure. He wasn’t usually into men, but... _this guy…_

“Well, hello,” Genma said under his breath.

“Queer,” the bartender muttered, walking past and eyeing Genma ruefully.

Genma didn’t give a shit. Tall Dark and Handsome was coming his way. He’d met Genma’s eye from beneath a fringe of silver hair. One of his eyes seemingly flashed crimson as he passed beneath a pendant light. He had high cheekbones and a beauty mark beneath supple lips. Pale skin was complemented by the defined edges of ripped muscle which dipped beneath sleeves folded halfway up his forearms and a sharp collar just covering his Adam’s apple. He was no fang-banger. They reeked of desperation and would never risk exposing their telltale bite marks in a place like this. He couldn’t be...no. A vampire would never step foot in this shithole. But Genma already knew he was something more than human. The man sat beside Genma and shot him a wink so discreetly that Genma almost thought he’d imagined it.

“What’ll ya have?” the bartender asked the man.

“Well,” he drawled in a deep, silky voice, “I’m not thirsty now.”

The bartender sent him a heavy glare. “Then what are ya doin’ sittin’ at my bar?”

The man raised a brow at the bartender. “What do you care?”

The bartender shrugged. “What do I care?”

Genma plucked the cigarette from his lips as he watched the bartender turn to walk away. “Hey! Can I get a refill?”

The bartender turned and furrowed his brows.

The stranger tossed him a coin. “Get him his refill. On me.”

As the bartender turned to his assortment of bottles, Genma shot the man a grin. “Thanks.”

The handsome man swept an appreciative glance over him. “Your name?”

Genma’s grin widened. “Yours first.”

“Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake.”

“Genma.”

Genma raised the glass handed to him by the bartender. He drank, noticing the way Kakashi’s eyes locked on his lips and followed the movement of his throat as the liquid slid down with a pleasant burn to heighten his buzz. He cocked a brow at the stranger - a handsome man arriving alone at a bar only to _not_ drink anything.

“Meeting someone?”

Kakashi blinked slowly. “Yes.” He glanced at the rusted clock behind the bar and swept a look around the place. “And...she won’t be very happy with me. I’m afraid she’s already left because I’m so late. Enjoy your drink, Genma.”

Genma watched Kakashi’s fluid movements as he stood from the bar, looking back one last time, as if disappointed to have to leave. Genma turned with a sigh, lamenting the missed opportunity with a hearty swallow of his drink. It wasn’t like he could’ve taken the guy back to his place anyway. It wasn’t safe there. The recall put a grimace on his face and urged him to take another gulp. His life was fucked.

Genma finally left after two more drinks, feeling sufficiently fucked up enough to step outside without giving a shit about what would happen next. Whatever money he’d hidden away at home was most likely already taken, his apartment torn apart in the search process. No one was there to wait for him. It would be awhile before anyone from work cared enough to inquire about his mysterious disappearance. Still, he contemplated staying at a friend’s house. Raido was the one friend he hadn’t fucked over _too_ badly yet. He might let Genma crash until it was safe.

Genma stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the dirt lot outside, lit by flickering streetlights. His car was several feet away, and between it and him stood two men with guns. Their eyes were locked on him with intent. They _knew who he was._ They’d followed him here. Genma inhaled sharply and reached for the gun tucked in the back of his pants, but the alcohol coursing through his veins was more powerful than his will to live and his movements were slow.

Shots rang through the parking lot.

Moisture seeped into Genma’s shirt, front and back, before he noticed the pain. Like a jolt of lightning, it sent him crumbling to his knees.

He pressed his palm to his abdomen, feeling the warm seepage of blood pouring out of him. The door of the bar burst open, followed by shouting. The armed men ran. Genma choked on a cry as he tried to yell after them, but only was able to bend in around himself, crippled by the pain. He fell back on the pavement as his vision started to go hazy. Still, he caught a glimpse of movement in the shadows alongside the building. He recognized the shock of silver in contrast to the darkness. A man - Kakashi - pressed up against a woman. Kakashi snapped his gaze in Genma’s direction, red dripping from the corners of his lips, before the dark blur of passing figures obfuscated Genma’s view.

He craned his neck to watch the good samaritans run after the gunmen, _right past_ him. Idiot rednecks. With a grunt, Genma clasped his bleeding gut again, realizing he was going to die. This was it for him. He might as well let go. There was nothing left for him.

“Genma.” _So close._

Genma inhaled sharply. The sharpness of his instinctive turn toward Kakashi’s voice struck another chord of pain down his spine. Genma hadn’t even heard a footstep, not a single pebble tossed or leaf crunched. But sure enough, Kakashi was knelt over him, sweeping his gaze over Genma laid out on the ground. A blood smear lined Kakashi’s lower lip in red. Above the crimson smudge protruded a pair of white, pointed fangs which hadn’t been showing back at the bar.

Genma groaned. “You _are_ a vampire.”

Usually he would’ve had more to say, but he felt like his chest was being torn apart. He twisted and moaned, barely hearing over his own noises when Kakashi hummed.

“And _you’re_ dying,” Kakashi drawled.

Genma panted, his chest clenching at _hearing_ it said aloud. “H-how long…” 

Light pressure swept across Genma’s wound before Kakashi raised a blood-coated finger to his lips, pursed his lips around the digit, and sucked. “Mm, well...I’d say it looks like ten minutes, tops.”

Genma arched, trying to escape the stabs of pain coming with more frequency. His head swam as he labored to breathe.

“I had you pinned for the type with a lot of friends,” Kakashi said. “But I didn’t expect you to be _this_ kind of popular.”

“Yeah. I’m in high demand.” Genma coughed - and damn did that _hurt._ “Hey. There isn’t any chance you’re here for more than–” Genma groaned and squeezed his bloody chest with his palm. “Idle chatter? You gonna help me out here?”

“Help you out?” Kakashi cocked his head. “Maybe I just wanted to sample your blood.”

“Ka-kashi. Please,” Genma hissed. “Your blood can heal–”

“Sh.” Kakashi looked around with a grimace before turning a scrutinizing gaze on Genma. “Now how do you know about that? Never mind that question. Answer this one: do you really want to live?”

Genma’s eyes rolled back as he found it harder and harder to think with the pain and dizziness. He thought he’d been ready to cash it in, but he’d just _begged_ _for his life._ He couldn’t be as ready as he thought he was. He couldn’t find his voice, but he focused his eyes on Kakashi, bit his lip and nodded.

“Lucky for you,” Kakashi said, pulling his lips back to bare his fangs, “I think she’ll like you. I like you already.”

Genma furrowed his brows. “Wha–”

Kakashi lunged at his neck. His fangs sank into Genma’s flesh as terror seized Genma. He wouldn’t be saved by the strange vampire he just met. He was still going to die, only a little faster now. White hot pain and the will to live made Genma summon all his strength to grasp the vampire and try to pry himself free, but it was no use. When he started to feel defeated, he realized the pain had already subsided. Kakashi growled in his ear, sucking the blood Genma could _feel_ being pulled out of him. He held Genma tight, almost like they were in a lover’s embrace.

Genma’s eyelids grew heavy against his will. 

Everything faded to black.

* * *

Genma was jarred by the thump of something against his boot. The shock of it made him inhale dirt, which surrounded him (and smelled crisper and _different_ than usual).

“Wake up!”

The impatient command came from a young woman’s voice, from the vicinity of his feet.

Genma sprang out of the hole he was in. He took in the slender woman standing over him. She had pink hair tucked up strategically into a messy bun with loose pieces framing her face, drawing Genma’s attention to her stunning pale green eyes and pouty lips.

He gulped. He felt so parched. “Who-who are you?” He looked around. “What happened?”

“Sakura,” she said as she pursed her lips at him. “And Kakashi’s commanded me to teach you to feed. Lazy bastard couldn’t do it himself,” she muttered as she turned away, apparently intending to lead Genma. “What did he ever do without me?”

Genma felt no pain, aside from burning in his throat. He patted himself, and sure enough, his wounds were healed. It was like none of it had ever happened. But he hadn’t imagined Kakashi. His hand flew instinctively to cup his neck. No bite wounds either. Just dirt crumbling loose from where it was caked in the crevices of his cold, smooth skin.

“Hey, Lady!” Genma said to Sakura’s back, planting his feet firmly, determining not to move until he had _some_ idea of what was going on here. “Tell me what happened. Where did Kakashi go?”

“Oh, god,” Sakura turned with a sneer, before pulling back her upper lip to reveal pearly white teeth. Fangs descended in a swift movement, causing Genma to gasp at the strange sensation of his own fangs springing out like an autonomic response. “Happy birthday,” Sakura said snidely as she turned again. “You’ve been reborn. Now do what your maker requires of you.”

Genma blinked furiously and tapped a fingertip against his left fang. It was sharp of course, but he was more concerned about the sensation in his mouth than the one against his fingertip. The fangs felt so foreign, so out of place - but so _right._ It was like gaining a part of your body you never knew you’d been missing.

“Now come on,” Sakura said, sweetening her tone as she waved him forward. “I know you’re hungry.”

Genma cocked his head as he followed. He couldn’t resist following Sakura with the tantalizing sway of her hips drawing his eyes to that perfect ass. She had to be one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. And she was a vampire. But now, so was he. 

As he walked through a grassy field, away from the hole in which he’d been buried, Genma realized he _was_ hungry. It wasn’t only a sensation like thirst burdening him. It was like he had an emptiness inside of him that needed to be filled - with blood, no doubt.

“Uh, Sakura,” he said as he felt increasing urgency to fulfill his craving, “where are we–”

She was face to face with Genma in an instant. She had moved like a flash, with hardly any effort. Genma’s eyes bulged and his fangs pulsed with the need to attack, to sink them into something.

“If you want to feed, you’re not going to question me,” Sakura said before her narrowed eyes lit with a spark of appreciation. “Besides, if you’re a good boy, I might just reward you.”

She turned, and Genma followed, licking his lips. He didn’t know what Sakura was to him exactly, but he could feel the authority she held over him. It wasn’t the same pull he felt from Kakashi - who he _could_ feel, even without him being here - but she had ordered him not to question her. He couldn’t, even if he wanted to. He was compelled to follow, to find this feeding source to which she was luring him. He just needed this burn in his throat gone.

When Sakura stopped outside a small house, closer to a bungalow than a real home, Genma raised a brow. Even _that_ tiny expression of doubt was squashed by Sakura with a glare the moment she caught it. She knocked on the door before crossing her arms.

“H-hey,” a blonde girl said from behind the door as it cracked open. “Sakura, I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

Sakura turned to Genma. “Ino, this is Genma. We won’t bother you long. Just be a dear and stick out your wrist for a moment and when he’s done, we’ll be on our way.”

Ino’s blue eyes panned up and down Genma’s face while he inhaled the delicious scents wafting off of her skin. It was like her pores were loaded with sugar. Genma licked his lips and stepped closer.

Ino backed away, looking at Sakura. “You want to feed me to a baby? I thought I _meant_ something to you!”

Sakura rolled her eyes. _“Now_ who’s a baby? Ino, will you relax? Kakashi just Made him. He’s family, okay? I wouldn’t be doing this for just any vampire.”

Genma raised a brow at Sakura. “Family?” 

Ino’s wary blue eyes darted to Genma as she wrapped a hand protectively around her pale wrist. “You won’t let him–”

“Of course not,” Sakura said, beaming at Ino. “You’re Mine.” She shot Genma a glare, and even though he didn’t know what that meant, he knew the words she’d just uttered _meant_ something. “Remember that.”

Genma nodded, transfixed on Ino’s wrist made available to him as Ino’s fingers unfurled from around it. He could see the vein throbbing in rhythm with her pulse. He could practically _hear_ the blood moving beneath her skin. He bared his fangs.

A firm hand on his chest stopped him. “When you’re feeding,” Sakura said, “the moment her pulse begins to slow, you let off. Got it?”

Genma nodded and lunged for the wrist. Sakura stopped him again, this time with the heel of her boot in his thigh.

“I _mean_ it,” she said. “You kill my human, I’ll have to report this to our Maker.”

Genma gulped, certain that despite whatever Kakashi was to him, he wouldn’t take kindly to Genma upsetting Sakura. He could hardly process any of that with the scent of blood so strong, the source of it so close to him now. He needed the blood. And after that, he needed to control himself at any cost, to avoid future problems which could be worse than his thirst. He bit.

The splitting of Ino’s flesh beneath his fangs felt like heaven. The blood that poured into his mouth was better than the sweetest drink he’d ever taken, or the finest food he’d ever eaten. He sucked, relishing the wave of it against his tongue, the _need_ it fulfilled, even the way Ino winced and recoiled from his firm hold. Her fear was intoxicating, too.

_“That’s_ it,” Sakura purred, stroking his hair. Genma looked up to see a fond look in her eyes as she watched him suck against the flexing tendons of Ino’s wrist. “I can see what Kakashi saw in you. Looks like I _will_ be rewarding you, little brother.”

Genma plucked his lips from Ino’s bloody wrist to furrow his brows at Sakura. She couldn’t be his _sister._ She was vampire and so was he. Besides, she’d been giving him the fuck-me eyes since the moment they met (in between her bouts of fierce glares and threats). Maybe vampires considered each other all as brothers and sisters. But then there was that authority - some power she held over him that felt like more of a bond than any human relationship Genma had ever experienced.

His feelings for Kakashi were ten times that. And he’d only just met him. It didn’t make any sense.

“Sakura,” Ino whispered.

As Genma released his firm hold of her wrist, Ino leaned into Sakura with pursed lips. Sakura met her, cupping Ino’s cheek in her hand, their pink lips slipping and sliding together in a sensuous display that made Genma pant just from watching. Genma licked the remaining blood from his lips, savoring its final taste at the same time Sakura dropped her fangs and bit into her own wrist. Sakura swiped her finger through her blood and gently dabbed it over the bite marks on Ino’s wrist. Genma watched with fascination as the wounds closed up, healing right before his eyes. The healing ability of vampire blood was just as he’d heard. Which made Genma wonder why Kakashi hadn’t just done _that_ for him. Genma wanted to survive. He’d never said anything about wanting to survive as a _vampire._

“Thank you, Pig,” Sakura said to Ino. 

The loving tone of her voice didn’t match her words. When Ino turned a devious eye on Genma, Genma grunted. He didn’t expect that look at all. A human exhibiting so much confidence around vampires seemed unbelievable. 

“You’re going to have fun tonight,” Ino said.

Genma wasn’t sure whether she was speaking _to_ Genma, or _about_ him. Sakura seemed to understand, though, as she hummed her agreement.

“What time is Kakashi coming back?” Ino asked.

Sakura sighed dramatically. “Isn’t that the million dollar question? Whenever he feels like it, I’m guessing. Watch him miss out on all the fun by not coming home until nearly daybreak.”

“What is this... _fun_ you keep talking about?” Genma asked - and when Sakura’s answer was a sultry grin, he added, “shouldn’t I be with Kakashi?”

“Oh, you will, Honey,” Sakura said sweetly before pressing Genma against the exterior wall beside Ino’s door. “No one is more important to Kakashi than me - and now you. He’ll always come back for us. You’ll learn that soon enough.”

“You...called me your brother earlier,” Genma hedged, keeping his eyes locked carefully on Sakura as a creeping feeling that she would attack him grew stronger and stronger. “Why?”

“Kakashi Made me, just like he Made you,” Sakura said, pressing her lips close to Genma’s so her breath hovered over his lips. “We’ve been together over two hundred years, Kakashi and me. I am his child. So are you. One of the greatest needs a vampire feels is the need to honor our Maker.”

Genma worried his bottom lip with his teeth, noting how close Sakura was when his lips brushed against hers. “So if we need to honor _him,_ why do I feel like you’re about to jump me?”

Sakura laughed before crushing her laughter by sealing their lips together in a brutal, vibrating kiss. Genma grunted, but he couldn’t fight the impulse to reach for her, to cup his hand against the narrow curve of her waist and to slide his lips against hers. She dipped her tongue into his mouth and as delicious as Ino’s blood tasted, the taste of Sakura’s kiss was better. Genma opened himself fully to her, devouring her taste and everything she would give him. His instincts hadn’t been wrong. Sakura wanted much more than a brother-sister relationship with him. He would have to be crazy to refuse her.

“I could have ripped your head off when we first met,” Sakura said, pulling away just slightly. “I don’t have patience for baby vampires. But we’re getting along swell now. Our Maker would approve.”

“So we’re going to honor him...by fucking?”

Sakura laughed before violently cupping Genma’s testicles through his pants. “What do you think?”

Genma shook his head slowly as Sakura caressed and stroked him to hardness through the fabric of his jeans. “Whatever you say, Sweetness.”

Sakura pulled his hair from the scalp, yanking Genma’s head back. “Don’t call me Sweetness. You’ll see soon enough that I am _anything_ but sweet.”

Genma moaned, turned on by Sakura’s fiery attitude, as well as her curvy body pressing him against the wall. He slid his hands down either side of her waist to cup her squishy round ass through the smooth leather fabric of her pants.

“I could fuck you right here,” Genma said.

“But you’re not going to,” Sakura said, pulling back and pressing a finger to Genma’s lips. “We’re not going to put on a show for my human. Ino might enjoy it, but her housemates don’t need to see how hard I’m going to make you cum, Genma.”

Genma shivered violently. It was completely involuntary and almost more intense than the tremors he’d felt after some orgasms. His cock was as hard as a rock. Sakura was some kind of genius at this, and they hadn’t even started yet. Of course, given over two hundred years of practice, Genma wasn’t surprised that she should be so irresistible.

Sakura tilted her head to the left in a sharp motion before springing from Genma’s arms and disappearing into the darkness in a blur of black and pink. Genma followed her beneath the night sky, surprised to find he could run just as fast as her. Trees and street signs disappeared behind him faster than he’d pass them if he was driving a car. When Sakura came to a stop outside a lavish mansion, surrounded by great oak trees hanging Spanish moss from their branches, Genma felt fit and strong, not even winded from the run.

“Welcome home,” Sakura said before sprinting across the vast acre, a run that took less than ten seconds to bring them both to the double doors. “This is where Kakashi will meet us. It’s where we’ll sleep. But until he returns…”

Sakura opened the double doors, ushering Genma inside with a sultry wink and a wave. Genma passed through the doors as if driven by a force separate from himself. The mansion was dark and empty and massive. He didn’t see anything beyond the foyer though as Sakura tossed him to a sofa, sank her weight on top of him, and resumed what they’d started outside of Ino’s house.

“Fuck, yes,” Genma said when she gyrated against his groin.

He thrusted his hips to meet her movements while Sakura went to work unbuttoning him. Genma worked his thumbs beneath the waistband of his jeans and tugged them away, enjoying every motion of writhing and wiggling them off with Sakura’s weight on top of him. He lifted the hem of her blouse, exposing a pink lace bra to his eyes with her creamy pale flesh busting out of the frilled edges.

This wasn’t normal, he realized, as he watched Sakura rise to her feet gracefully to strip. Sure, a woman built like a supermodel like Sakura was, throwing herself at him, would make him this hard in his previous life. But he wouldn’t feel the desire to be inside her _this_ intensely. This was a whole new level of hunger like he’d never felt before. Even if her claims about being siblings, about both being Made by Kakashi made this incestuous, that wouldn’t stop him now. He wanted Sakura too much. And her naked body standing before him, smelling of her sweet essence and _her_ desire as well, told him she knew exactly how he felt. Sakura threw a pale leg over Genma’s hip.

“Genma!” she cried as she sank down on his cock, overwhelming Genma with squeezing, slick sensation that happened so fast it felt completely different than normal sex.

Genma thrusted into her repeatedly, shocked at his own speed. This was just like running, too easy to be fast, too easy to make this not last long enough. He gripped Sakura’s hips tightly and forced himself to sink into her with excruciating slowness on the next thrust. Sakura arched back as he filled her, closing her eyes and moaning.

“Genma,” she whispered reverently, and then breathily, “Oh, Kakashi did good. You’re _perfect.”_

Genma groaned as she rocked on his cock, setting a rhythm that was going to drive him to cumming too soon. Her body was slick with sweat in the humid heat, beads of it running between her breasts and down the groove of her smooth abdomen, but she was in complete control. 

“Sakura,” Genma hissed as his limbs flopped to the sides, feeling like jelly, “don’t stop. Oh god, don’t stop!”

“Like hell I would,” Sakura growled as she leaned forward, pink hair falling loose from her upsweep and cascading around Genma’s face. “Kiss me.”

Genma raised to meet her lips, enjoying the heightened sensation to his cock as the moisture of Sakura’s lips and tongue captured his mouth. Sakura moaned and writhed, pressing her breasts against Genma’s chest as they kissed, hard nipples grazing his heated skin. Her hips rocked forward and Genma saw stars dancing in front of his eyes. He hadn’t even cum yet.

This wasn’t normal.

“Genma, fuck,” Sakura cried, her voice taking on a whine that was raspy and desperate and sexy as she rode him harder and faster.

Sakura’s scream that followed was almost enough to break Genma, but he didn’t cum. He was too distracted by the movement of a figure approaching from behind Sakura. A figure who wrapped his arms around Sakura in her rapture, caressed her breast with a pale, sure hand, and came down to nuzzle in her hair and eye Genma through the pink strands.

Genma gaped at Kakashi.

“I’m happy to see you two getting along so well,” Kakashi said with a smile.

“K-Kakashi,” Genma said.

“Oh yes,” Sakura sighed breathily, turning to claim Kakashi’s lips. “Kakashi, I love him.”

Genma’s jaw dropped. He thought Kakashi should feel betrayed - by Genma and Sakura both. But he looked _genuinely_ happy. It was possible that he was a great actor. He had to be at least as old as Sakura claimed to be, to have Made her. Like Sakura’s sexual prowess, Kakashi’s skills of deception could be masterful. Genma had thought he’d mastered the art in his human life, but the more hours he spent as a vampire, the more he realized how little expertise can be gained in the blink of a human lifespan.

“I-I’m sorry,” Genma whispered, the words a strain pulled from his mouth.

Kakashi cocked a brow. “And here I was worried _I_ should have to apologize.”

Genma blinked. “To me?”

Sakura gyrated harshly against him, making it known that they weren’t finished yet as Genma’s cock was stroked again by her delicious friction.

“He hasn’t cum,” Sakura told Kakashi before her bottom lip pressed out in a pretty pout.

“We can’t have that,” Kakashi said, his mismatched eyes fixed on Genma. “Was I wrong to assume you’d enjoy a woman’s company? My progeny is-“

“Sakura,” Genma said, because he knew Kakashi had the wrong concern here. He actually thought Genma wasn’t satisfied by Sakura, which seemed to be his _only_ concern. “Sakura is amazing. I love her already. I don’t know - I don’t even know how it’s possible. And I have all these feelings for _you–”_

“Of course,” Kakashi said, reaching forward to stroke Genma’s cheek. “You’re my progeny, Genma. Just like Sakura. We are bound in blood. We’ll walk this Earth together for the rest of eternity - the three of us.”

Genma worked his jaw before finally condensing all of his questions into one word. “Why?”

Sakura snorted. _“That’s_ a loaded question. Why don’t we finish what we started first, Genma?”

Genma pressed Sakura away before she could distract him any further. He needed to know more of what was expected of him than what they were telling him. He couldn’t reach his release knowing his Maker was in the room, the man who’d given him new life and to whom Genma felt an undeniable desire to be near.

“Oh, I know,” Sakura said, batting Genma’s hand away from her chest easily as her eyes drifted to Kakashi and back to Genma. “You want your Maker.”

“I don’t-n-"

“Sh,” Sakura said, sealing Genma’s lips as she leaned in for a kiss. “I understand. I need Kakashi, too. I’ll never love anyone as much as my Maker.”

As Sakura lifted slowly from Genma, letting his slick cock fall back against his abdomen, Kakashi hummed. “Maybe those strange, monogamous ways of humans are still too firmly rooted in him.”

Sakura cocked her head at Genma. “You think so? I guess it’s possible. I’ve only really been comfortable for the last fifty years. Sometimes I forget what it’s like to be human.”

Kakashi snorted. _“You_ forget?” He looked to Genma. “What do you crave?”

“Answers.” Genma propped himself up on his elbows and forced himself to narrow his eyes at Kakashi. “Why did you turn me? Why didn’t you just heal me back when I was bleeding out?”

Kakashi exchanged a glance with Sakura, who looked impatiently between the two of them.

Genma locked his jaw and sat up more. 

Kakashi sighed. “You wanted me when we met in that bar, didn’t you?”

Genma’s lips parted before he casted a furtive glance at Sakura and nodded.

“But you were in trouble. I could see that even before the idiots with guns showed up. So healing you wouldn’t have helped much in the long run,” Kakashi said as he slipped off his leather jacket. “I gave you a new life instead. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind?” 

Genma balked. He looked at his glistening erection, the beautiful woman with her thighs spread across his hips, and the most attractive man he’d ever seen unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a chiseled chest. He remembered the taste for blood. His effortless speed. Heightened senses. Total satisfaction.

“This is a _hell_ of a lot better than the shitty life I would’ve went back to if you’d just healed me.”

“Don’t forget, there are downfalls to this life,” Kakashi said with a bite of melancholy.

Sakura punched his arm. “Stop! If you give him that same depressing lecture you gave me, I will _bite_ you.”

Kakashi’s lip quirked on one side, drawing Genma’s eye back to that attractive mole. “Maybe I should, then.”

Sakura ignored Kakashi, fixing her attention on Genma. “Don’t listen to him, Genma. Kakashi’s bored with life after a thousand years. He doesn’t remember the amazing feeling of being turned.” She turned fond eyes on Kakashi. “What he’s given to us.”

“Right now, what I’ve _given_ you,” Kakashi said to Sakura, “is a companion...who you’re not even taking advantage of.”

Sakura heaved a sigh as she turned her eyes on Genma. “He wants _you,_ Kakashi. Don’t pretend you don’t see it as plainly as I do.”

“Hey, both of you,” Genma said forcefully, “how about you don’t talk about me as if I’m not _right here?”_

“Sorry, Genma.” Sakura leaned over Genma, caging him in with her arms. “How can I make it up to you?”

Genma opened his mouth, then closed it as Sakura drifted over him, her sweat-dampened skin warming his body and her vivid green eyes captivating his mind. Sakura had been ready to hand everything over to Kakashi. He didn’t know exactly what Sakura intended for Kakashi to do for him, but now she’d turned the tables again. She pressed her body against Genma’s, letting him feel all of her curves lining up with his body as her lips sealed his with another kiss. She tilted her hips back as Genma’s cock was fisted in a tight grip - _not_ by Sakura’s hand - and guided into her tight entrance, which descended swiftly to fully sheath him in delicious heat.

Genma moaned and tossed his head back while Sakura leaned back. The new angle caused him to gasp. The pleasure thrumming through him shifted into something new. When Genma lifted his head, Kakashi was looking fondly down on him, his fangs out and lips parted in awe. 

Genma _wanted_ him. He wanted so badly to taste those lips. He’d wanted to know what it was like to kiss Kakashi back at that bar. Now that he was his Maker, now that they had this incredible, indescribable bond, the unfulfilled desire was nearly maddening, even while in the throes of passion with Sakura.

Fortunately, Kakashi seemed to feel the same way.

He fell to his knees beside the sofa to touch Genma’s face, to tilt his chin, to plant a kiss on his lips. It was chaste at first, but even that made Genma’s blood sing. His toes curled as Sakura sank down on him again. Then Kakashi’s tongue prodded between his lips and Genma greedily took it in. Their fangs clashed as their tongues wound around each other, the sensitivity of the kiss going straight to the tip of Genma’s dick, where Sakura was grinding down on him.

Kakashi broke the kiss, whispering into Genma’s lips, “Cum for us, Genma.”

Genma was gripped by the sudden onslaught of an orgasm so intense that his entire body went rigid. Shockwaves coursed through his veins and he rocked up into Sakura, feeling the sensation ebb and pulse in receding waves with every thrust. The taste of Kakashi lingered on his lips even when they stopped kissing.

“You’re so beautiful,” Sakura said at length.

Genma came out of his haze to notice Sakura’s appreciative gaze sweeping over him. For a woman so hard, she looked so soft in that instant. Warm, calloused skin brushed Genma’s cheek and he was drawn to Kakashi, who had just as appreciative a look on his face. Genma was overwhelmed. He had no idea what he’d done to deserve the appreciation and dedication he was receiving from these two. Coming off his life as a loner indebted to the scum of the earth, this turnaround was more than he could’ve ever asked for.

“My progeny,” Kakashi said, brushing his thumb over Genma’s lower lip. “You’ll do well.”

“I still don’t understand why you turned me,” Genma said. “You could’ve just let me die. I’m sure you’ve seen plenty of humans die.”

“Oh, I have,” Kakashi assured him. “And I usually don’t interfere. But you’re different. Genma, you’re strong enough to want to _live_ in spite of everything clearly working against you. I want that kind of determination by my side. Sakura needs a man strong enough to take her abuse.”

“Hey,” Sakura chided Kakashi before turning a shy smile on Genma, her cheeks brightening to match her hair. “Okay, that might be true. Brother, the night is still young. Would you like to hunt with us? To let Kakashi show you how to glamour and seduce your prey?”

Genma licked his lips, tempted by the imagery Sakura’s suggestions conjured in his mind. “I’d like that. And then...we sleep...when the sun comes up, right?”

“Right.” Kakashi turned away before tossing Genma his jeans.

“Unless you want to burn,” Sakura murmured as she lifted herself off, turned to her discarded clothes, and began dressing.

“You’ll sleep in my coffin for now,” Kakashi said.

“Your coffin?”

“Is that a problem?”

Genma blinked but quickly recuperated with a smirk. “No problem at all. Just try not to get handsy with me.”

“I promise,” Kakashi said with a chuckle, “I sleep like the dead.”

“You can always get handsy when night falls,” Sakura chirped. “That, I would _love_ to watch.”

“Mind out of the gutter, Sakura,” Kakashi said just as Genma was thinking how much he loved Sakura and her great ideas. “It’s time to teach our baby vampire.”

“Our?” Sakura grimaced. _“You_ made him. He’s not my responsibility.”

Kakashi laughed and rubbed his head. The mannerism seemed so human, which was a discrepancy Genma might not have noticed before, but it was very distinctive now.

Sakura raised a rigid finger. “When I Make a baby vampire, then I’ll take care of him.”

“And when is that going to happen?” Kakashi asked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. “Kakashi.”

“You know you’re ready.”

“Why Make someone when I have you and Genma?”

“And Ino,” Genma said, looking between Kakashi and Sakura. “Right?”

“Claiming a human,” Kakashi said carefully, “is a little different.”

“Do you have a human?” Genma asked.

Kakashi shrugged. “A few.”

Sakura’s answering scoff was enough to tell Genma that Kakashi’s answer was an understatement. He had a lot to learn about being a vampire. But as he dressed and set out into the night with Kakashi and Sakura, he decided he would make the best of every moment of it. He might end up claiming some human of his own in the future, but right now, all he cared was that Sakura and Kakashi loved him and would continue to indulge him with their passion.

He could spend eternity this way - easily.


End file.
